At present, to enable users to simply use image forming apparatuses having multiple functions, there is a function called panel program that involves pre-registering various settings requisite for using those functions in the image forming apparatuses.
It is desirable to provide a remote maintenance system and a remote maintenance method with which a registered panel program can be transferred appropriately at a time an image forming apparatus is replaced.